Pakistan
Pakistan is a sovereign country in South Asia. With a population exceeding 180 million people, it is the sixth most populous country and with an area covering 796,095 km2 (307,374 sq mi), it is the 36th largest country in the world in terms of area. Pakistan has a 1,046-kilometre (650 mi) coastline along the Arabian Sea and the Gulf of Oman in the south and is bordered by the countries India to the east, Afghanistan to the west, Iran to the southwest and China in the far northeast respectively. It is separated from Tajikistan by Afghanistan's narrow Wakhan Corridor in the north, and also shares a marine border with Oman. The territory that now constitutes Pakistan was previously home to several ancient cultures, including the Mehrgarh of the Neolithic and the Bronze Age Indus Valley Civilisation, and was later home to kingdoms ruled by people of different faiths and cultures, including Hindus, Indo-Greeks, Muslims, Turco-Mongols,Afghans and Sikhs. The area has been ruled by numerous empires and dynasties, including the Indian Mauryan Empire, the Persian Achaemenid Empire,Alexander of Macedonia, the Arab Umayyad Caliphate, the Mongol Empire, the Mughal Empire, the Durrani Empire, the Sikh Empire and the British Empire. As a result of the Pakistan Movement led by Muhammad Ali Jinnah and the subcontinent's struggle for independence, Pakistan was created in 1947 as an independent nation for Muslims from the regions in the east and west of Subcontinent where there was a Muslim majority. Initially a dominion, Pakistan adopted a new constitution in 1956, becoming an Islamic republic. A civil war in 1971 resulted in the secession of East Pakistan as the new country ofBangladesh. Pakistan is a federal parliamentary republic consisting of four provinces and four federal territories. It is an ethnically and linguistically diverse country, with a similar variation in its geography and wildlife. A regional and middle power,1415 Pakistan has the seventh largest standing armed forces in the world and is also a nuclear power as well as a declared nuclear-weapons state, being the only nation in the Muslim world, and the second in South Asia, to have that status. It has a semi-industrialised economy with a well-integrated agriculture sector, its economy is the 26th largest in the world in terms of purchasing power and 45th largest in terms of nominal GDP and is also characterized among the emerging and growth-leading economies of the world. All sources from Wikipedia. Future Java: India invades Pakistan Sunny: Pakistan invades India FNM: Pakistan and India go to war due to Kashmir and Jammu, the war ends in mutual destruction due to the nuclear interchange, both countries collapse and hundreds of million of people die. Mxico: '''Same as Flaming but India doesnt collapse and wins. '''OmanGamer: Falls into a revoloution '''Rongong: '''Iran and Pakistan join together as Persia and make a huge kingdom. '''Thunder: '''India Invades Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar and Pakistan to create a Huge Empire, Its population will be higher than China's population and its religion will be Hindu and Pakistan is forgotten for the next couple of years Category:Nations in Asia Category:Nations Category:Modern Countries Category:Present Day Category:Real Nations Category:Pakistan Category:Territory of Pakistan Category:Nations in the Middle East Category:Independent Nation Category:Modern Nations Category:Present day Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Countries in the Middle East Category:Former Colony Category:Former British Colony